


Do zakochania jeden gwint

by Nichiko



Series: Podcast niskobudżetowy na dwie osoby i jedną kuchnię [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: #Opus Magnum, Aktywnie, Czy seks z półświadomym robotem to już non-con?, Czy tylko seks z gumową lalką?, Gdzie zaczyna się świadoma istota?, Hera&Chopper relationship, I człowieczeństwo?, Marsz Równości Poznań 2018, NSFW, Nasze Opus Magnum, Other, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poznań Pride fic 2018, S3-NC0R - OC na jakie zasługujemy, Sasiedzi nie protstowali, Sugestie takoż, droids in love, flexible identity, gościnne wystepy rondelków, jeszcze, oraz odkurzacza, udział brały sprzęty domowe The_Blue_Ravena, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, Żadna łyżka nie ucierpiała podczas nagrywania tego podcastu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Głosy:Hera Syndulla – NichikoChopper – The_Blue_RavenEzra zza ściany – The_Blue_RavenS3-NC0R | OC – Odkurzacz Sencor RavenaOdgłosy – sprzęt kuchenny Ravena





	Do zakochania jeden gwint

**Author's Note:**

> Głosy:  
> Hera Syndulla – Nichiko  
> Chopper – The_Blue_Raven  
> Ezra zza ściany – The_Blue_Raven  
> S3-NC0R | OC – Odkurzacz Sencor Ravena  
> Odgłosy – sprzęt kuchenny Ravena

Z okazji Poznańskiego Marszu Równości zapraszamy do odsłuchania pofika o miłosnych podbojach szelmowskiego droida. Bo jak wiadomo, [do zakochania jeden gwint](https://soundcloud.com/marika-rybak/do-zakochania-jeden-gwint-star-wars-rebels) wystarczy.


End file.
